Dirt particles (e.g., particular chip material, dust, casting sand or liquid droplets) can impair the function of industrially produced products such as, for example, injection nozzles for internal combustion engines. Thus, the cleanliness of workpieces in industrial production processes is of great importance. Use is therefore made in industrial manufacturing of systems for treating workpieces, in which the workpieces are cleaned and deburred. In such cleaning systems, the workpieces are subjected to a process fluid such as water, for example, which is provided, preferably, with cleaning additives, or to fluid which contains hydrocarbons.
The figures are not to scale. Instead, to clarify multiple layers and regions, the thickness of the layers may be enlarged in the drawings. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts. As used in this patent, stating that any part is in any way positioned on (e.g., positioned on, located on, disposed on, or formed on, etc.) another part, means that the referenced part is either in contact with the other part, or that the referenced part is above the other part with one or more intermediate part(s) located therebetween. Stating that any part is in contact with another part means that there is no intermediate part between the two parts.